


Mother Dearest

by L_A_D



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Breastfeeding, Crossdressing, Cunnilingus, F/M, Face-Sitting, Femdom, Gentle femdom, Hand Jobs, Incest, Minor Feminization, Mommy Dom, Mother-Son Relationship, Panty Kink, Parent/Child Incest, Rimming, Strap-Ons, sissy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:35:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29665980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/L_A_D/pseuds/L_A_D
Summary: Tommy loves his mother more than anything. Enough to steal her panties. Kinkiness Ensues
Relationships: Mother/Son - Relationship, Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 22





	Mother Dearest

Tommy had a secret. A big secret; a secret so huge and important that he never told anyone for fear of death and social exile.

Tommy liked girls' panties. No, that wasn't quite right, he _loved _girls' panties.__

__He loved the way they smelled, the way they looked wrapped around a girl's ass, and he loved how soft they felt on his skin. Tommy loved every last part of a girl's panties and they made him unbearably horny. Lace, cotton, elastic, it didn't matter, they turned him on regardless._ _

__The kind he loved most, factoring into the whole 'for fear of death and social exile' thing, belonged to his mother._ _

__Her name was Alicia and she was a fine, full-bodied woman. Extra thick with two c's. Tommy's dad left them a long time ago; went out for cigarettes and never returned. Not that Tommy cared very much; he had his mother and that was enough for him._ _

__Ever since then, it's just been Tommy and his mother. They looked after each other. Tommy would be the first to admit that he had an unhealthy fascination with his mother. But, he'd also be the first to admit that he didn't give a damn._ _

__His mother behaved like an angel in the way that she raised him. She made sure that Tommy knew he was loved and cared for. It wasn't her fault that Tommy's love of his mother took a turn for the kinky._ _

__When Tommy had his sexual awakening, he did what most people did, masturbate until he couldn't lift his arm. It didn't take him long to notice what really got his motor running._ _

__Girls with tits the size of melons. Girls with giant, bootylicious asses. Girls whose bodies jiggled with each step they took. Little by little, Tommy realized his perfect girl looked like his mom._ _

__As for the panties, well, that took even less time to figure out. Tommy always got hornier when girls wore any sort of underwear compared to when they wore nothing at all. Plus, those scenes in anime where a burst of wind would flip a girl's skirt up gave him an instant hard-on_ _

__The way the elastic squeezed those plump cheeks just the right way. Thinking about it made him shiver._ _

__Bottom line, Tommy loved panties and he loved his mother. Combining his two loves led Tommy to his current course of action._ _

__Tommy planned on stealing his mother's panties so he could use them to jerk off._ _

__He'd been planning it for weeks, making sure nothing would go wrong. Everything needed to be perfect._ _

__Step one of his master plan was the date. It needed to be a day where his mom had an important meeting at work to go to. She always wore her special, lacy panties on those days to make herself feel confident._ _

__It took some time to get a hold of her schedule, but Tommy made it work. Today marked one of those days. That morning, Tommy peeked into his mother's room while she was changing. Just like he planned, she'd put on this mouth-watering, lacy green lingerie._ _

__Tommy could have busted a nut from that sight alone, but he withheld the urge. It would all be worth it in the end to wait._ _

__Ironically, the second step involved waiting._ _

__"I'm off to work, honey," his mother said._ _

__Tommy sat at the kitchen table, desperately trying to look casual. Thankfully, his mom was too busy to notice him acting strange._ _

__Alicia kissed him on his forehead before dashing out the door._ _

__"Bye, honey, love you!"_ _

__"Love you too, mom!"_ _

__The door slammed shut and Tommy breathed a sigh of relief. He was all alone with nothing but his thoughts and a raging hard-on. Thus began the waiting process._ _

__Now, you must be thinking, why can't Tommy just go into his mother's room, grab a pair of panties, stroke his cock, and be done with it?_ _

__And the answer was that Tommy had done that before. Mainly with older pairs that his mom never wore anymore. The kind that could go missing without much fuss. Tommy had used those until they were more cum than cloth._ _

__But still, Tommy found himself wanting more._ _

__He wanted a pair that had been recently worn. One soaked in the sweet scent of sweat and fresh pussy. The kind that had, until just recently, been wrapped around his mother's giant ass. Oh, they'd be soaked with juices and soon, Tommy would be adding his own juices and-!_ _

__In a moment of clarity, Tommy realized he had his hand wrapped around his cock. He snatched his hand away and groaned._ _

__He couldn't cum yet, not until he got his hands on those panties! This is exactly why Tommy had researched a bunch of meditation junk online. He would not fail, everything would go according to keikaku._ _

__Tommy spent the next ten hours playing games, writing in his journal, working out, and desperately trying to avoid thinking about soft, silk panties wrapped around deliciously firm ass cheeks._ _

__It was a long ten hours, but still, it passed by in the blink of an eye thanks to Tommy's iron will(he nearly came in his pants five times)._ _

__Ten minutes after five, Tommy heard the front door open then close. His mom's voice echoed through their home. "I'm back, sweetie!"_ _

__Tommy took several deep-breathes before he poked his head out his door. "Hey, mom, how was work?"_ _

__"Exhausting," she said. "I'm gonna grab a quick shower before I start dinner, okay?"_ _

__Tommy was far from okay. His heart kept pounding away at his chest like a sledgehammer and his cock was doing the same thing to his zipper. Despite that, Tommy nodded._ _

__Now, onto step three, lying._ _

__"I'll get the laundry set up for when you get out." He'd started doing the laundry weeks ago, so it wouldn't seem strange for him to do it on the day of his plan._ _

__"Thanks, sweetie!" Alicia smiled at him before she walked into the bathroom._ _

__Tommy smiled back and tried not to feel too guilty. The angel and the devil on his shoulders argued. The angel wanted Tommy to stop his plan right away and go back to being a good son. His devil's counterargument was to start butt-fucking his angel into submission._ _

__While Tommy pondered what that meant for his psyche, the shower started running._ _

__Tommy waited ten seconds before entering the bathroom. When he walked in, Tommy's brain made a startling realization._ _

__His mother, his incredibly sexy, completely naked mother stood five feet away from him with nothing but a thin curtain separating them. He could see her naked; he could pull back the curtain and burn that image into his brain forever._ _

__Tommy shook his head. No changing the plan; not when he was so close._ _

__With his focus renewed, Tommy scanned the floor._ _

__There they were, the objective of his mission. Laid atop a pile of clothes like the treasure at the end of an Indiana Jones movie. Tommy could see the damp spot on the crouch. He bit his lip and suppressed the urge to sniff them._ _

__Don't fuck up now, Tommy's devil told him(still balls-deep in his angel). Tommy shook his head and grabbed the pile of dirty clothes and fled the bathroom. He ran to the laundry room and tried to ignore that amazing scent reaching his nostrils._ _

__He tossed the clothes into the washer and stared. They were right there, the panties were right there. Could he actually do it? His mother was sure to notice her green panties missing at some point. This could ruin his life._ _

__Tommy steeled himself and snatched the panties right out of the washer. He'd done it, there was no going back now. He'd never felt anything so silky soft._ _

__Now that he had them, Tommy saw no reason not to enjoy his prize, just a little. Tommy placed the panties over his face and inhaled. His mother's scent flooded his nose like a tidal wave of lust._ _

__Tommy's other hand started rubbing his cock through his jeans. He jerked his hips with every deep inhale._ _

__He didn't realize how long he'd been masturbating until he heard the shower turn off. Tommy's heart stopped beating. He started to panic; there was no time to hide the panties in his room._ _

__"What do I do? What do I do?" Tommy whispered to himself. He could hear his mom walking down the stairs right now. Any second now and he'd be caught and his life would be over!_ _

__Tommy looked back and forth from the panties to the door. He could put them back, but he'd come so far! He couldn't give up now, not when he was so close. Left with no other options, Tommy went with the first thing that popped into his head._ _

__He shoved them down his pants._ _

__Tommy almost creamed himself then and there. The feeling of fine silk rubbing against his cock was almost too much to handle. He hadn't touched himself in weeks for this. This was hell; sweet, delicious hell._ _

__Tommy tried not to focus on the fact that something that had touched his mother's pussy was now touching his rock-hard cock._ _

__Right before his mother walked in, Tommy shoved his hard-on between his legs and prayed that it would go soft._ _

__"Hey, mom!" he said, way too quickly._ _

__Alicia had changed into a baggy t-shirt and some comfy sweatpants. She gave Tommy a weird look before moving on._ _

__"Hey yourself, what's wrong? Do you need my help to start the washer again?" There was a teasing tone to her voice; Tommy found his way out._ _

__"Y-yes! I just forgot how much detergent I needed to use, sorry." Tommy laughed and scratched at his neck._ _

__His mom smiled and shook her head. "I'm only going to show you one more time, so pay attention."_ _

__While Alicia went through the process of starting the washer, Tommy staggered. He couldn't believe that worked. He tried to calm himself and ignore the panties snuggle up against his cock._ _

__It'd all be over soon anyway. He'd go up to his room, stash the panties in a secret place and his mother would be none the wiser._ _

__"Hey, why don't you help me cook dinner tonight?"_ _

__Tommy nearly let out a high-pitched screech like a boiling tea kettle. His mom only asked him for help cooking when she was really tired. Tommy may be a pervert who wanted to get in his mother's panties, but he was still a good son, dammit!_ _

__He couldn't let her down like that.  
"Sure, mom, anything I can do to help!" Tommy flashed his folkiest smile and hoped it would convince her._ _

__She smiled; success!_ _

__"Thanks, baby," she said. Before Tommy could protest, she wrapped him up in a tight hug. A hug that buried his head between her massive, pillow-like breasts._ _

__This was going to be so much harder than Tommy expected._ _

__As they left the laundry room, Tommy's mind worked furiously._ _

__Step three-point-five, suffering._ _

__It took half an hour to cook dinner, followed by a forty-five-minute eating time(which including watching tv with her). So that meant that Tommy had to last an hour and fifteen minutes, minimum, without cumming in his pants._ _

__I can do this, he thought, I can definitely do this!_ _

__[Exactly One Hour And Fifteen Minutes Later]_ _

__Tommy didn't know how he survived._ _

__The whole time they were cooking, his mom kept reaching over him to grab things. Which would smoosh her giant boobs against his body. Plus, the constant presence of the panties in his pants meant he kept having to suppress his erection._ _

__Regardless, Tommy never questioned how wonderful the pay-off would be._ _

__"Hey, mom, I think I'm gonna head to bed early, okay?"_ _

__Her brow furrowed with concern. "You feeling okay, baby? You seemed a bit out of it today."_ _

__Tommy smiled. "I'm fine, just a bit tired, I promise."_ _

__"Alright, get some rest, sweetheart." Alicia hugged her son goodnight, once again burying him in the valley of her breasts._ _

__After that, Tommy all but ran to his room. His heart pounded away at his chest like a stampede of panty-clad furries. Tommy closed his door behind him and let out a sigh of relief._ _

__He reached into his pants and retrieved his prize._ _

__Onto step four, enjoying his hard work._ _

__Tommy vibrated with excitement. He shoved his mom's sweaty lingerie under his nose and took a big sniff. Much to his dismay, his own musk had overpowered the original scent._ _

__Damn, he thought, an opportunity wasted._ _

__An idea popped into Tommy's head. He decided to indulge himself and do something he hadn't done in ages._ _

__He stripped down to nothing and then, he slid the panties on._ _

__Right away, Tommy nearly melted from pure bliss. He loved jerking off while wearing panties. The feeling of elastic squeezing his ass; the way they cradled his balls. He didn't do it often because of how risky it was but he'd earned this._ _

__Tommy started jerking off in front of the mirror in his room. He stroked himself, staring at the mirror while he did. A deep moan left his throat as he got closer and closer to his release._ _

__The handle of his door turned. Tommy stopped breathing._ _

__He forgot to lock the door. Of all the stupid things, he forgot to lock the fucking door!_ _

__It was over. There was nothing he could do. His mom would catch him and then she'd either murder him or disown him. He was so dead!_ _

__Tommy couldn't move. In theory, he could hide in the closet or under his covers, but he just couldn't _move _. He felt like a deer in headlights or a frog staring down the throat of a snake.___ _

____The door opened and his mom walked in._ _ _ _

____"Honey, where did you put. . . the remote. . ." Alicia stopped and stared at the scene she'd walked in on. Her son, her wonderful baby boy, was wearing her panties and jerking off._ _ _ _

____Tommy didn't try to cover himself up or say anything in his defense. He knew there was nothing he could do now. All he could do was wait for his life to end._ _ _ _

____"Oh, honey. . ."_ _ _ _

____Wait, what? Tommy looked up, surprise coating his features, and saw concern instead of anger. There was something else too. Her thighs were rubbing together and she was biting the corner of her lip. Tommy knew his mother's physical tells better than anyone._ _ _ _

____Was. . . was she actually turned on by this?_ _ _ _

____Alicia walked over to her son and placed a gentle hand on his shoulder. She smiled and said, "I just want to say that I'm not mad at you, I promise."_ _ _ _

____Tommy couldn't believe it and his face showed it. Alicia continued when he didn't respond._ _ _ _

____"I've known about your. . . preferences for a while now. You've always been such a good boy, so I thought that the least I could do was let this go. I let you have some of my old panties, let you sneak some peaks while I was getting dressed, and I ignored it when you got a little close while we were hugging."_ _ _ _

____Tommy's face burned; turns out he wasn't as slick as he thought._ _ _ _

____"But now I see that you need some extra attention."_ _ _ _

____Fear pooled in Tommy's stomach like an icy brick. "Extra attention?"_ _ _ _

____Alicia gave him a soft smile. She grabbed the ends of her shirt and pulled it off in one quick movement. She wasn't wearing a bra, so that meant that her boobs were out in the open. Tommy's jaw hit the ground as he tried to burn the image of his mom's round, creamy breasts into his brain._ _ _ _

____His cock, which had gone soft out of fear, snapped back to attention. Alicia saw that and smiled in a way that made Tommy feel warm inside. She walked over to Tommy's bed, sat down, and gave her thighs a pat. They jiggled when she touched them._ _ _ _

____Tommy walked over and sat in his mother's lap like he did when he was a kid. He found a surprising amount of comfort in the cushion her thighs gave him._ _ _ _

____Alicia smiled and kissed his forehead._ _ _ _

____"I love you, baby, now, here." She lifted one of her breasts to Tommy's mouth. The brush of her nipple against Tommy's lips had him melting. "Go on, don't be shy."_ _ _ _

____Tommy hesitated, but only for a second. He gently wrapped his lips around her breast. It was warm and tasted sweet and a little sweaty; Tommy never wanted to let go. He started to suckle on her breast, massaging it with his tongue._ _ _ _

____A shiver of pleasure ran up Alicia's spine. She bit her lip to suppress her moaning. "You're a very good boy, baby. Just lay back and let Mommy help you."_ _ _ _

____Alicia reached for her son's panty-clad cock. She curled her soft fingers around it in a loose grip. Tommy gasped, sending lewd vibrations through Alicia's body. His cock felt like a diamond in her hand, but it was also warm and soft to the touch._ _ _ _

____Alicia stroked her son's cock. Her grip was gentle yet firm; her fingers glided across his skin._ _ _ _

____Both mother and son were lost in a sea of pleasure. They were pushing each other towards orgasm with every lick and tug._ _ _ _

____Tommy reached the edge first. He moaned around his mother's breast as a warning. Alicia's heavy breathing tickled his neck._ _ _ _

____"I know, baby, I know," she said, eyes shut tight with pleasure. She pumped her hand faster. "Cum for me, baby, cum for Mommy!"_ _ _ _

____Tommy could feel the cum shooting up his cock. He bit down on her nipple and sucked hard. Alicia shuddered and moaned at the same time that Tommy came._ _ _ _

____Hot, sticky cum shot into to air. It landed on his legs, the floor, and all over his mommy's hand. Tommy let go of her breast and pulled away. A thin strand of saliva connected his mouth to her breast._ _ _ _

____Alicia leaned back and inhaled. Her body shook from the aftershocks of her orgasm; the orgasm her baby boy gave her. Her eyes drifted towards the cum coating her hand. She lifted it to her mouth and gave in to carnal desire._ _ _ _

____She licked up every last drop. It was so warm and salty, sliding down her throat like jelly. Her body shivered from sheer lust._ _ _ _

____Tommy watched each spectacular moment with wide eyes and a slack jaw. His softening cock quickly sprang back to attention; hard as a rock and ready for more._ _ _ _

____His mom spotted her baby's rock-hard cock and smiled. "Looks like I have more work to do."_ _ _ _

____Alicia gently pushed Tommy off her lap and stood up. Tommy noticed a wet spot staining the crouch of her sweatpants and his heart skipped a beat._ _ _ _

____She smiled, full of lust and motherly warmth. The combination had Tommy shaking. She said, "Come to my room in ten minutes and I'll be ready for you. Mommy just needs to pee and slip into something a bit more appealing."_ _ _ _

____Tommy perked up when he heard 'needs to pee'. In a sudden flash of bravery, he asked, "Can I watch?"_ _ _ _

____There was a look of surprise on his mom's face and Tommy thought he'd pushed his luck. But then, the surprise faded and the motherly affection returned._ _ _ _

____"Maybe later," she said, patting his head like she did when he was little._ _ _ _

____Tommy's blood ignited like gasoline in his veins. He stared at the curves of his mom's ass as she walked away, present even with baggy sweatpants on. Right before she left, Alicia looked over her shoulder and smirked._ _ _ _

____"Oh, and baby?"_ _ _ _

____"Yeah?" The look in her eyes made him shiver._ _ _ _

____"Keep the panties on."  
And just like that, she was gone. Tommy was alone in his room his mom's panties. His mom, who'd given him a handjob a minute ago. There was really only one thing to say._ _ _ _

____"Holy fuck. . ."_ _ _ _

____[Exactly Ten Minutes Later]_ _ _ _

____Tommy didn't want to disobey his mom, especially after what she did to him, so he kept the panties on. It embarrassed him to admit how comfortable they were._ _ _ _

____They cradled his balls in a way that normal underwear didn't. Plus, they made his ass look amazing. Regardless of how comfortable they were, Tommy still felt awkward standing in the hall wearing nothing but panties._ _ _ _

____Tommy shooed away the awkward feelings and knocked on the door._ _ _ _

____"Come in," his mom's voice called. Tommy shivered; it sounded different from her normal voice, different in a good way though._ _ _ _

____Tommy walked inside and froze like a deer in headlights. His mom was lying on her bed, playboy style, wearing lacy blue underwear._ _ _ _

____His eyes widened. This was the first time he'd seen his mom in lingerie from the front. The way the lace hugged her plump body drove him mad with desire. His cock shot to attention like the loyal soldier it was._ _ _ _

____"Do you like it, baby?" Alicia blushed and it made her even more desirable._ _ _ _

____"Yes, so much, so very much." Tommy nodded so hard his neck cricked._ _ _ _

____Alicia walked up to her son and hugged him. She buried his face in the pillow-soft valley of her boobs. On top of that, Tommy could feel the tip of his cock poking his mom's plump stomach._ _ _ _

____Tommy jerked his hips, jabbing his cock into her belly even more. Alicia squeaked in surprise._ _ _ _

____"Someone's happy," she said, smiling. There was something in her eyes; she was nervous and excited at the same time. "Is there anything in particular you want, baby? I'm giving you a one-time offer, anything your heart desires."_ _ _ _

____Tommy's mind raced to think of the perfect thing to ask for, but first. . ._ _ _ _

____"Um, before that, can I ask why you wanted me to keep these on?" He gestured to the lacy panties hugging his bubble butt. Alicia laughed, which did amazing things to her boobs._ _ _ _

____"Well, you went through so much to get them, I thought it'd be a waste to take them off. Plus. . ." She blushed, not in an embarrassing way but in a lustful way. "I think you look very nice wearing them."_ _ _ _

____Tommy blushed and spat out the first thing on his mind._ _ _ _

____"I want you to sit on my face!"_ _ _ _

____His mom looked shocked; he could see it on her face and the way she shrank in on herself. "Are you sure that's what you want? I'm not exactly light, you know. . ."_ _ _ _

____"Mom, I've been jerking off to the thought of you since I hit puberty." Alicia turned tomato-red in the face of his lewd declaration. "To me, you are the sexiest woman in the world! Please sit on my face!"_ _ _ _

____"Alright, if you're sure. . ." Still red in the face, Alicia started to slide her panties off._ _ _ _

____"No, umm, could you keep the panties on, please?" Tommy blushed._ _ _ _

____Alicia smiled. "Whatever you want, baby. Get on the bed and we'll get started."_ _ _ _

____Tommy practically teleported to her bed. He lied face-up with his cock sticking straight-up like a lightning rod._ _ _ _

____His mom sauntered over, adding a little extra swing to her hips that drove her son crazy. Her eyes zeroed in on her son's cock, she hadn't noticed how big it was. Eights inches in length and thick as a bottle._ _ _ _

____Alicia shivered and rubbed her thighs together as she fantasized about that cock going inside her. Diving into her depts, molding the inner walls of her pussy to its shape. Maybe not today, but soon. Ever so slowly, she climbed onto the bed with Tommy. Alicia swung her leg over Tommy's head and hovered above his face._ _ _ _

____Tommy had never been more excited in his life. His heart was racing; he could feel the blood pumping through every part of his body(especially his cock). He could feel the heat coming from his mother's pussy; he could smell her scent. There was already a damp spot on her panties; Tommy's mouth watered at the thought of tasting her juices._ _ _ _

____"Alright, baby, just tap my thighs if you-eep!" Tommy blew air onto his mom's panty-clad pussy. Her face flushed as her pussy tingled with pleasure._ _ _ _

____"Will do, mom!" Tommy sounded like a child on Christmas Day._ _ _ _

____Alicia pouted and dropped her pussy on her son's face. Tommy yelped from the sudden attack. It sent good vibrations through her body._ _ _ _

____His nose prodded her taint; the area between her pussy and her asshole. Tommy couldn't decide if it smelled awful or wonderful, but he was willing to find out the hard way._ _ _ _

____"Get to licking, baby boy," she said._ _ _ _

____Tommy was a good boy and did as his mommy told him. His tongue probed at her covered folds in wide strokes. Her juices gathered on his tongue. It tasted like honey and fruit and a little bit like piss. Tommy didn't mind the taste, as proven by his throbbing cock._ _ _ _

____Alicia bit her lip to avoid moaning like a bitch in heat. Her baby boy's tongue worked magic on her lower lips. She couldn't imagine what he could if there wasn't a stretch of cloth separating them._ _ _ _

____She could feel herself getting closer to the edge. Alicia clenched her thighs around her son's head as she rocked back and forth on his face._ _ _ _

____"Ooh, that's it, baby! Yeah, that's it, lick mommy's pussy; Mommy loves you so much, so mu-Aaah, yes!" Sparks danced in Alicia's eyes as she came_ _ _ _

____Girl cum filled Tommy's mouth like a flood. Tommy swallowed every last drop. The taste made him want to keep licking._ _ _ _

____As the aftershocks of her orgasm faded, Alicia noticed her son's cock again. It looked so lonely, all wrapped up in her panties with no one to play with it._ _ _ _

____Alicia bit her lip and moaned. Tommy was doing such a good job eating her wet, little cunny that he deserved a treat of his own._ _ _ _

____She leaned forward, putting more of her weight on Tommy's face, and got to eye level with her son's cock. She swiped her tongue across the head, relishing the sound Tommy made into her pussy when she did._ _ _ _

____Alicia popped the head into her mouth and gave it a gentle suck. Her son's cock was in her mouth, it was so wrong, but it felt so amazing! She could taste his salty precum gathering at his slit._ _ _ _

____Alicia pulled away, scraping her teeth against the sensitive skin of his head. Tommy's body shivered so hard she could feel it on her pussy._ _ _ _

____"I love you, baby," she said. She punctuated each word with a kiss on his cock. "I love you so much!"_ _ _ _

____After the last kiss, Alicia opened her mouth wide and impaled herself on his erection. His full eight inches slid down her throat and she didn't even gag. She hadn't had something this big in her mouth since her twenties._ _ _ _

____She started bobbing her head, using her throat and tongue to massage his length. Tommy moaned into her sex. His cock twitched in her mouth._ _ _ _

____Not one to be outdone, Tommy kicked it up a notch with his oral skills. His tongue fondled her pussy with broad licks. He used the tip of his tongue to jab at her clit. All he could smell, all he could taste were his mother's juices._ _ _ _

____Alicia stroked her son's shaft while her mouth worked on the head. She flicked her tongue over his slit, gathering precum in her mouth, while she sucked on him like a toy._ _ _ _

____Mid-lick, an idea popped into Alicia's head. Something her son was guaranteed to love. . . or hate, but she was willing to take that chance._ _ _ _

____Alicia soaked two of her fingers in saliva, then she moved them lower. Below his cock, below his balls, right down to his tight little pucker._ _ _ _

____She rubbed at his entrance, ignoring the questioning sounds he made into her pussy. Alicia made sure his hole was properly lubed up before her middle finger slithered in._ _ _ _

____Alicia pumped her finger in and out of his hole. Stretching it out, exploring his inner walls with the tip of her recently-clipped nail. She could feel how tense he was. His walls were clamping around her finger like a vice, making it hard to move around._ _ _ _

____Alicia removed his cock from her mouth and said, "I know what I'm doing, baby. Just relax and let Mommy make you feel good."_ _ _ _

____Hearing his mom's voice helped Tommy let go. He relaxed and his hole opened up for her. Alicia smiled and made a 'come hither' motion with her finger. The tip of her nail pressed against his button; the sweet spot that all boys had inside them._ _ _ _

____Tommy gasped into her sex; his legs trembled. Precum spilled from the tip of his cock non-stop. Alicia shut her mouth around it like a seal; she didn't want a single drop to go to waste._ _ _ _

____The discovery of his prostate sent Tommy reeling. He could feel his orgasm coming closer with every press of his mom's finger. Feeling something go inside his butt felt strange. . . but also really good._ _ _ _

____Tommy doubled down on his licking, he wanted to make sure his mom came soon after or before he did._ _ _ _

____At the same time, Alicia added a second finger to his hole. It stretched his control tight like a rubber band and then it _snapped _.___ _ _ _

______Somehow, Tommy came even more than last time. It filled Alicia's mouth to the point of bursting. Alicia could feel each drop sliding down her throat like hot jelly. It settled in her stomach like a warm, home-cooked meal. She made sure not to waste a drop._ _ _ _ _ _

______After the last spurt of cum went down Alicia's throat, she sat up and licked her lips clean. Her fingers slipped from his ass and she felt like it missed her already. There were two smalls taps at her thighs. Tommy wanted her to get up._ _ _ _ _ _

______She almost did. . . almost._ _ _ _ _ _

______Instead, Alicia pressed down harder._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Mmm, I'm sorry, baby, but-" Alicia moaned "But Mommy still wants to cum again. Can you do that for me? Can you make your mommy cum?"_ _ _ _ _ _

______Tommy started licking like a man dying from thirst. His tongue assaulted her aching core. Alicia moaned without care as she bounced her ass and pussy on her son's face._ _ _ _ _ _

______Alicia came for the third time that day. Waves of pleasure assaulted her core and spread through her entire body._ _ _ _ _ _

______It took Alicia a moment to catch her breath. She slid off Tommy's face; he was red and shiny, glistening with her juices. Girl cum, her cum, coated his face like an abstract painting._ _ _ _ _ _

______"You're such a messy eater," she said. Alicia lunged and captured his lips in a wild kiss. Her tongue dominated Tommy's mouth. He could taste his own cum on her lips._ _ _ _ _ _

______Once they separated, Tommy and Alicia collapsed onto the bed._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Best. Day. Ever," Tommy said._ _ _ _ _ _

______Alicia caressed his body, laying a gentle hand on his soft cock like a cat laying claim to what was theirs. "That day isn't over yet, baby. Not if you don't want it to be."_ _ _ _ _ _

______Tommy blushed. "I. . . I don't think I could go another round. I'm kinda shot; I'm surprised I managed to cum a second time."_ _ _ _ _ _

______"Do you trust me, baby?" Alicia stroked his cheek, staring him in the eye and sending shivers down his spine. Tommy nodded in an almost possessed manner. "Good, then get on all fours for me."_ _ _ _ _ _

______"O-okay. . ." Tommy assumed the position. He felt nervous, but also excited. Being completely at his mother's mercy gave him a strange kind of thrill._ _ _ _ _ _

______Alicia kneeled down and got face to face with her son's ass. Two bubbly cheeks wrapped up in green lace, _her _green lace. She pulled his panties down just enough to see his tight little pucker.___ _ _ _ _ _

________Tommy could feel his mom's warm breath against his hole, could feel her hands spreading his cheeks. Already he could feel his cock starting to stir from its slumber._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Alicia stuck her tongue out, panting like a dog in heat, and licked from Tommy's balls to his hole; Tommy shivered. Her tongue slipped inside and he nearly collapsed. His mind was screaming 'no', while his body was screaming 'yes!'_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________His mother felt the same way. She was french-kissing her son's boy hole; her pussy was dripping. Her tongue fucked his ass hard, diving in and outs of its depths with reckless abandon. It was a sissy's hole and it belonged to her and no one else._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Alicia reared back and spanked her son's cheeks. Such a naughty boy, rummaging through his Mommy's clothes. He needed to be punished. Tommy squeaked when she did it a second time and a third. . . and a fourth._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Mo- Mom! I'm hard now!" Tommy cried. Both sets of his cheeks were cherry red. Moans slipped from his mouth every time she spanked him. "You can- You can stop!"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Alicia stopped mid-spank. She pulled back, strands of saliva connected her mouth to his hole. It winked at her as her tongue slipped out of its depths._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________She smiled sheepishly. "I'm sorry, baby, Mommy got a little carried away."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"It's fine. . ." Tommy stared off to the side, trying not to show how much he enjoyed getting dominated by his mother. "So. . . what now?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________The smile on his mom's face changed from sheepish to devilish. "Well, there's a toy I keep in my closet that you make like."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Tommy stared, at his mother and her spit-covered smile and dripping panties. He'd never wanted anything more in his life. He nodded._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Alicia smiled. "Perfect! You're going to love this, I promise!"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Alicia unclasped her bra and tossed it to the side. Her boobs dropped and bounced around like happy puppies. Tommy stared so hard it made his mother blush. Next, he pulled her panties down, absolutely drenched with her juices, and tossed them to Tommy._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Do what you want with those while I'm gone," she winked._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Tommy held the panties to his mouth like they were an airbag on a crashing plane. He stroked himself slowly, just enough to keep his cock hard. His mind raced with ideas of what toy she was going to use._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Maybe a butt plug that she'd wear while Tommy fucked her pussy. Or nipple clamps that he could pull on while she rode him. Or maybe - Tommy's eyes widened - or maybe it was going to be a giant, black strap-on. . ._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Alicia returned wearing a leather harness connected to a thick, black cock. It was huge, almost as big as Tommy's cock and just as thick. Tommy traced the veins running across the silicone toy with his eyes._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________The panties dropped from Tommy's hand. He didn't know what to do or what to say. He just stared._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Alicia blushed and tried to hide her cock. "You don't like it. I should've known this was a bad idea. . ."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"No no no!" Tommy scrambled to his feet. He blushed and grabbed the dildo in his hand. "I was a little surprised, but I'm not completely against it. . ."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Alicia's smile shined like the noon-day sun. She hugged him to her chest, smooshing his face against her boobs, and said, "You're such a good boy. Now, go lie on the bed so I can lube you up."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Tommy did as he was told and lied on the bed on all fours. Alicia, lube bottle in hand, walked to him and stroked his bubble butt._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________She pulled his panties down to his ankles and started applying the lube. Tommy shivered as the cold jelly spread across his hole. He bit back a moan as her fingers slipped inside. Alicia spread the rest of the lube on her rubber cock._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Tommy could feel her place the very tip of her cock at his entrance. It made him shiver, but his cock didn't soften in the slightest. Tommy took a deep breath and waited, waited for his mother's cock to spear his hole._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Before we start, " she said, "there's something I'd like you to do for me."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Tommy peered over his shoulder. "Yeah?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Alicia smiled; a sweet, angelic smile that could do no wrong. "I want you to beg."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Tommy's eyes widened like saucers. "What?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"You heard me, baby." Alicia stroked her son's back, slow and sensual, leaning close to his ear so her words would make him shiver. "I want you to beg me to shove my bitch-breaking cock up your slutty, little ass. Can you do that for me, baby?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Tommy gulped. His heart pounded against his chest. He'd never been so scared and horny at the same time._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Mom- Mommy, please fuck my, my. . ." Tommy blushed. The words got jumbled in his throat and wouldn't come out._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"That's it, baby, you can do it, say it," Alicia whispered in his ear._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Please fuck my slutty ass with your giant cock, Mommy!" The words spilled out of him with a shout. Tommy blushed cherry red and hid his face in his arms._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Good boy," she said._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________The head of her cock plunged into Tommy's tight hole. Tommy gasped in pain; even with all the lube she'd used, it still hurt to have his insides stretched like this. But, at the same time, it felt so good to be stretched out._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Alicia stared at her son's stretched-out hole, at the way it struggled against the head of her cock. She slowly started pushing further inside. Her strap-on had another end, one that was lodged up her pussy, vibrating away. Every movement felt amazing like she had a real cock._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________She felt downright giddy, having her son beneath her, at her mercy. That deliciously sinful feeling filled her to the point of bursting. She wanted more of it, so much more._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Alicia's hips bumped against her son's. He'd taken her cock all the way to the base without any issues._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"You're doing amazing, baby," she said. Her words were a whisper blowing at the back of Tommy's neck. "You're such an eager little buttslut. You took all of me into your ass and didn't complain once."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"I'm not a buttslut. . . ," Tommy mumbled._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Alicia grabbed his ass; her fingers sinking into his fleshy cheeks. "Yes, you are. You're Mommy's buttslut. You stole my panties, wore them, you're my buttslut, okay, baby?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Before Tommy could respond, Alicia pulled out of his hole and then shoved her cock back in with one movement. Tommy moaned as her cock smashed his prostate._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"I'm Mommy's buttslut!" He screamed, mind blank with pleasure. His cock wagged like a dog's tail, untouched but hard as a rock. "Please, fuck me, Mommy! Stick your big cock in my ass!"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Alicia started thrusting; slamming her cock in and taking it out just as quickly._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________The noise in the room dissolved into loud moans and heavy breathing. Tommy lost track of how many times his mommy had smashed her hips against his. He'd have bruises in the morning but he wouldn't care. Every time her cock brushed against his prostate, Tommy saw white._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Ooh, yes! I'm so glad I raised such a slutty son!" Alicia lost herself in pleasure. Her pupils turned to hearts as she continued pegging her baby boy. "Take my cock, you sissy slut!"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Tommy moaned. He stopped caring about the names his mommy called him. Sissy, slut, whore, they were just words; words that made him happy._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________His cock slapped against his stomach in time with his mommy's thrusts. More moans spilled from Tommy's mouth. He bit down on the bunched-up sheets in his hands as the pleasure clouded his mind._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________His mommy's rubber cock smashed against his prostate. Tommy reached the point of no return. He could feel fresh cum surging up his cock._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"I'm cumming, I'm cumming, I'm cumming!" Tommy rambled like a broken record. "Mommy made me cum!"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"That's it, baby, cum for Mommy." Alicia thrust even harder into her son's welcoming hole. "Cum on Mommy's big fat cock!"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Hot cum sprayed from Tommy's cock like a firehose. He'd orgasmed without touching his cock once. Only sissies did that, he thought. Was he a sissy? It didn't matter, he just loved his Mommy._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Tommy couldn't feel anything other than pleasure. His orgasm sent waves through his body. Once the aftershocks died down, Tommy noticed that his mom was still thrusting into him. Her cock was still in his ass._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Mommy?" Drool dripped from his mouth. His eyes were half-closed, but he still shivered when she thrust into him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"I'm sorry, baby, but it's been so long since I've felt this good!" Her thighs were slick with juices. "Just a little bit longer, I promise. Mommy just needs you to wait a little bit longer."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Before he could respond, Alicia pulled out of Tommy and flipped him on his back at the same time. She hovered over him, her cock still slick with lube. Tommy saw the lust shining in her eyes. It scared him, but it also really turned him on._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"I wanted to see your face while I fucked you," she said. With one quick movement, Alicia slipped her cock back into Tommy's ass._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Tommy couldn't get hard, even if he wanted to. He moaned again and again, but his cock wouldn't get hard no matter how much pleasure rocked his body. It just flopped around like a dead fish while his mother plowed him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Alicia stared at her son with lust in her eyes. His mouth was half-open as he moaned and his eyes were glazed over with pleasure. She looked at his face, the face she created, and fucked him harder._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________She could feel his soft cock slapping against her belly. There was leftover cum dripping from his slit. Tommy moaned and Alicia hoped there would never be a time where that didn't turn her on._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Suck Mommy's titties, baby," she ordered. Her pussy quivered, she was getting closer to her biggest orgasm yet._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Tommy nodded and grabbed one of her flailing breasts. He started sucking on her like a baby. He fondled her nipple with his tongue. Alicia could feel his teeth sinking in, leaving marks on her skin._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________His hand grabbed roughly at her other breast. He kneaded and pulled at it like it was dough. He grabbed her nipple and twisted it. Tommy gripped her breast so hard it left marks on her skin._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Alicia loved the rough treatment. She growled like a beast with every rough grab and bite Tommy gave her. Her hips smashed against her son's, driving them both closer to a final orgasm._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"I'm gonna cum, baby! I'm gonna get you pregnant!" The lust clouded Alicia's mind, making her think she really had a cock. "Take it, take my cum, you slut!"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Tommy moaned around his mommy's breast and it pushed her over the edge._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Alicia squirted; a waterfall of girlcum shot from her pussy. It soaked the bedspread, staining it with her juices. Her body shook as if she'd been tazed. Tommy's flaccid cock sprayed cum over their stomachs, painting them white._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Alicia collapsed onto the bed. She curled up next to her son, not caring about the soaked bed or cock still wedged in her pussy. Alicia pulled Tommy into her plump, motherly body; she buried his face between her tits._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Tommy felt so empty without his mom's cock. He reached back with his fingers and traced the gaping hole her cock left behind. He wished she'd stayed inside. For now, though, he was content with snuggling up to his mommy. They were both tired, exhausted, and soaked in sweat and cum._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Right before she fell asleep, Alicia squeezed her son tight and said, "I love you, Tommy."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Tommy nuzzled his mother's chest and closed his eyes. "I love you too, mom."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed my first smut fic! I plan to make many more of them. If you have any ideas for future chapters of this story, feel free to message me, I may use them. Thank you and goodnight!


End file.
